1. Field
Embodiments relate to a printed circuit board assembly of an electronic appliance, and, more particularly, to a printed circuit board assembly of an electronic appliance including a plurality of boards on which electrical parts to perform functions necessary for the electronic appliance are separately arranged according to the specification of the electronic appliance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an electronic appliance (for example, a washing machine) includes a power supply unit to supply power, a drive unit to drive a motor, a signal processing unit to process various signals, a sensor unit, and a display unit, to perform functions necessary to operate the electronic appliance.
In recent years, the performance of electronic appliances has been gradually improved to provide more convenience for users and a higher quality. of Accordingly, various functions (for example, a drying function, a nano silver function, etc., for a washing machine) have been added to the electronic appliances. To perform various functions necessary for an electronic appliance, therefore, it is required to arrange electrical parts (for example, a power supply unit and a drive unit) to be commonly mounted irrespective of the specification of the electronic appliance (specifically, the kind or model of a washing machine). In addition, it is required that electrical parts (for example, a fan motor used to perform drying, a sensor unit added according to the addition of functions, a display unit modified according to the addition of functions, etc.) be differently mounted on a printed circuit board according to the specification of the electronic appliance.
In the past, not only the electrical parts to be commonly mounted irrespective of the specification of the electronic appliance but also the electrical parts to be differently mounted according to the specification of the electronic appliance were arranged on a single printed circuit board. As a result, the size of the printed circuit board increases, whereby it is difficult to install the printed circuit board in the electronic appliance. Also, a reference point (i.e., ground) of electrical parts having a strong electric field and electrical parts having a weak electric field are commonly designed in the single printed circuit board. As a result, the electronic appliance is delicate to noise generated by the interference between the strong electric field and the weak electric field of the electrical parts, and the overall reliability of the electronic appliance is deteriorated due to the noise.